nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Law
The Federal Law is the law for the entire nation Lovia. Subjects such as (inter)national transport, foreign affairs, healthcare, education, culture, language, sports, agriculture, fishery, industry, finance, economy and justice are discribed in this law. Content * 'Article 1 - Charity Fund Act'The idea of the Charity Funds came from citizen Lars Washington. A first version of the act was written by King Dimitri I. Afterwards Lars Washington edited the proposal in the First Chamber. The law proposal passed the Second Chamber with an absolute majority. *# Each year in December the Department of Finance shall donate one percent of its gross profits to the Federal Charity Fund. The extend of the contribution shall be discussed in the First Chamber and voted in the Second Chamber. *# If the proposed amount of the contribution is accepted by the Second Chamber, the Federal Charity Fund receives the funds. The Federal Charity Fund proposes a charitable trust to be granted the funds. If the Secretary of Finance accepts the proposition, the funds shall be transferred into the account of this aforesaid charitable trust. *# In the event of serious disasters in Lovia or other parts in the world, extra financial support can be granted. The Chairman of the Federal Charity Fund and the Secretary of Finance determine the amount of this supplementary aid. *# Any Lovian Citizen, company or organization is entitled to donate to the Federal Charity Fund. The financial support will be spent on positive means only. * 'Article 2 - National Parks and Monuments Act'The text was written by King Dimitri I. Little changes were made and the proposal was finally accepted with an absolute majority on February 17, 2008. *# The National Park Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Energy and Environment. *## National parks are natural or geological areas, usually, but not always declared and owned by the federal government, protected from most human development and pollution. A National Park can simply be designated after a request from the Service and after the owner's acceptance. *## A National Park is controlled, managed and protected by the National Park Service. The Chairman of the NPS is chosen by the Secretary of Energy and Environment. Park rangers are people charged with protecting and preserving the National Parks. Every person working in a National Park (except for strictly commercial goals) is a park ranger. *## National Park rules are set up by the NPS itself or the parks can use their own and more often relevant rules. *## Park rangers can arrest people in case of serious violations for less than 10 hours. The police can take over if the violation needs to be punished or trialled. *# The National Monument Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monuments are buildings, structures, bridges, statues or other monuments which are very important for Lovia, as a tourist attraction and/or as historical evidence. These buildings have to belong to the federal government. *## A National Monument is controlled, managed and protected by the National Monument Service. The Chairman of the NMS is chosen by the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. * 'Article 3 - Patriot Act'The text was written by Arthur Jefferson and stayed unchanged. It was accepted in the Second Chamber on February 17, 2008. *# According to the Patriot Act, the Department of Finance foresees financial support for companies and organizations using patriotic terms or symbols in their name or logo. *# Possible words or symbols are: *#* The use of these words in the name: Lovia (or shorter forms Lovi and Lov) or pine. *#* The use of these images in the logo: pine trees, a field divided in a navy blue and red part, the Lovian flag itself or other combinations of the national colors. *#* The use of these words in the slogan: Lovia, Lovely Lovia or the Promised Land. *# Combinations of these symbols or words will not be additionally supported. *# In case these words or symbols are used in a negative way, the Department will -understandably- not support these companies or organizations in any way. *# The Department of Finance will create a list of the supported companies and will provide support by making publicity on its own pages. Also, the Department will put a template on the pages of the supported companies and organizations, making clear the Department supports this company or organization. * 'Article 4 - Laborers Act'This proposal was written by Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev and slightly adjusted in the First Chamber. It was officially accepted on March 31, 2008. *# Standards on dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions: *## Dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions are economical activities that endanger the laborer or his health. These include mines and institutions that use explosives. *## All work, done by volunteers that are paid for their work, that endangers the laborer or his health should be considered a dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institution. *## All dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions fall under the Laborers act. *# General instructions on the hygiene and the safety and health of the laborer: *## All institutions defined by the first article, should take precautions concerning the hygiene of the work environment. If this is neglected, article three defines consequences. *## All institutions defined by the first article, should take precautions concerning the safety and health of the laborer. If this is neglected, the third article defines consequences. *# Fining of institutions in summary offence: *## All institutions that neglected one of the prescriptions in the second article can be brought before State Court by any Lovian citizen or employee of that institution. *## The institution can be fined if proven to be in summary offence against the second article. This fine is to be declared by the State Court. *# Premium for laborers that are the victim of the neglecting of the second article: *## All victims of the neglecting of the second article should bring their employer(s) before the State Court. If not, any chance on a premium is lost. *## All victims of the neglecting of the second article should be given a premium by there employer(s), if the employer is proven to be in summary offence against the second article. This premium is to be declared by the State Court. * 'Article 5 - Federal Police Act'This proposal was written by Arthur Jefferson, together with the Local Police Act. It was written on March 20, 2008 and officially accepted in Second Chamber April 4. The text didn't change much in the First Chamber. *# To ensure the people's safety the Federal Police is erected under the Federal Police Act, supported by Congress and the Department of Welfare. *# The Federal Police is charged with the following duties: *## Safety matters transgressing state borders. *## International safety matters. *## Safety matters which local safety authorities find themselfs unable to handle. *## Safety matters of major national importance. *# The Federal Police has delegations in all states and is always prepared to help local authorities. *# The Federal Police is headed by the Federal Police Commissioner, appointed by the Secretary of Welfare. *# The Federal Police is able to set up special units for crime prevention, investigation, training, traffic and many other special tasks. * 'Article 6 - Local Police Act'This proposal was written by Arthur Jefferson, together with the Federal Police Act. It was written on March 20, 2008 and officially accepted in Second Chamber April 4. The Local Police Act underwent some changes in First Chamber, mostly concerning authority matters in the proposal. *# To ensure the people's safety every Lovian state is obliged to erect a local safety authority, under the Local Police Act, supported by Congress and the Department of Welfare. *# Every Lovian state is obliged to erect a local police system and is free to choose which system to apply. Several options are available: *## State Police, a safety authority working within the state boundaries and handling all issues within that state. This authority is managed by the state government. *## City and Town Police, several safety authorities working within their city or town and handling all issues within and in the surroundings of that location. These authorities are managed by local governments. *## A combination of these two system. Every town and city has its own Town or City Police, handling all issues within that location, and one State Police, administering local authorities and handling all issues outside towns and cities or issues that concern multiple locations. In that case, local governments manage the Town and City Police, while state government manages the State Police. *# Whenever issues transgress state borders the local safety authorities are obliged to hand over the case to the Federal Police. Cooperation whenever asked is required and withholding information on that case is strictly forbidden. *# The local police authority is headed by the local Police Chief, appointed by the State Governor. * 'Article 7 - Town and City Act'The Town and City Act was proposed in First Chamber April 12 by HRH ~~~. It passed both First and Second Chamber without troubles and was officially accepted April 27, 2008 with an unanimous majority. *# All Lovian separate settlements are classified into two denominational groups: towns and cities. *# A town is a separate minor location, governed by a Mayor. *## A town can be: *##* an area of the size of a neighborhood. *##* an area of the size of a neighborhood, including the adjacent neighborhoods. In this case the town's center is seen as the town itself, and not as a separate neighborhood of the town. *##* an area including several neighborhoods. *## A town has at least one full size neighborhood, the town itself. *## The maximum number of neighborhoods within a town, including the town's center, is four. *# A city is a separate major location, governed by a Mayor. *## A city is invariably a group of neighborhoods. *## A city has at least five neighborhoods. *## There is no maximum to the number of neighborhoods within a city. *# A town can turn into a city whenever the number of finished and usable neighborhoods, including the town's center, is five or more. *# A city can turn into a town whenever the number of neighborhoods is lowered to four or less. Information on the laws See also * Constitution * Law Category:Congress Category:Law